


Reasons Why Lizzie Bennet Is Perpetually Single: A Helpful List Compiled by Her Awesomer, Sexier, Totes Adorbs and Amazing Younger Sister [PODFIC]

by hapakitsune



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Lists, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Bennet, bringing the adorbs and laying down the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Lizzie Bennet Is Perpetually Single: A Helpful List Compiled by Her Awesomer, Sexier, Totes Adorbs and Amazing Younger Sister [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reasons Why Lizzie Bennet Is Perpetually Single: A Helpful List Compiled by Her Awesomer, Sexier, Totes Adorbs and Amazing Younger Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598421) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



> Runs 7:47. Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Anthology. This is my only podfic, I'm winging this (with help from bessyboo).

[Direct Streaming Link](http://fandom101.parakaproductions.com/Music/Reasons%20Why%20Lizzie%20Bennet%20Is%20Perpetually%20Single.mp3)  
(for use on smart phones etc.) (Right-click save to download)


End file.
